Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-2y-5)(4y-1)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-2y-5}$ onto the ${4y}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {4y}({-2y-5}) + {-1}({-2y-5})$ Then distribute the ${4y}.$ $ = ({4y} \times {-2y}) + ({4y} \times {-5}) + {-1}({-2y-5})$ $ = -8y^{2} - 20y + {-1}({-2y-5})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = -8y^{2} - 20y + ({-1} \times {-2y}) + ({-1} \times {-5})$ $ = -8y^{2} - 20y + 2y + 5$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8y^{2} - 18y + 5$